


Disillusionment

by BlackIce_K1lls



Category: 10 Billion Husbands, 10 Billion Wives (Video Game)
Genre: Dead Inside, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other, Suit and HoH are twins, almost like Not Brave, everyone from the game is in here including the protag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIce_K1lls/pseuds/BlackIce_K1lls
Summary: I wonder how you felt about me when you saw me then when you saw him. I wonder how he felt when you died and how it got to this. He's joining you and I fear I may be too.-Suit Husband is not okay.





	1. My Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I am writing this fix about a Cookie Clicker style game with perfect Husband is. Hero is actually my favorite.

_"My lovely..." Tsuin held the ring close to his chest. He was there on one knee, ready to propose. But there his lovely was, cold and unfeeling._

_The bouquet in his hand fell to the floor and Tsuin pulled up his phone to call Kagami. Voicemail._

_"Ah, K-kagami. Could you meet me at the, uh... train station? I don't want to wait too long. I need to talk to someone..."_

_-_

_Kagami had gotten out of a meeting and checked his voicemail on the way home. He stopped before his car and turned to head towards the train station._

_When he got there, he found Tsuin stand just before the yellow line._

_"Ah, you made it."_

_"Of course, you're my brother. If there is any problem, I will help. What is it that you wanted to talk about anyway."_

_"Ah, well..." Tsuin scratched the back of his head. "Maybe I could meet someone on the other side? To forever be with?"_

_"That would be nice, but we don't last forever. Besides, don't you already have a love?"_

_"My lovely... is dead."_

_Kagami stiffened._

_"My lovely is on the other side. If I just-"_

_Tsuin took a step back._

_"Tsuin? TSUIN!"_

_-_

beep

Beep

BEEP

Smack! The alarm clock was shut off and Kagami, nicknamed Suit, slowly sat up.

"Slept in my suit again," he mumbled, crawling out of bed and changing into a new suit. 

Adjusting his tie, Suit made his way to the kitchen where Alden, better known as Sportsman, was making a healthy drink and Alfred, aka Hero, was gouging down on some pancakes.

"Ohayo..." Suit grumbled, grabbing a plate of pancakes and lazily stuffing them in his face. "What's been going on?"

Hero piped up, "I'm going to catch Villain today! Then we'll go to a flower shop and give him a yellow rose!"

"Yeah, yeah, you always say that," Sportsman said, pouring his drink. "As for me, I'll just do my normal exercise routine."

Downing a cup of coffee, Suit rubbed his eyes, said "Itte kimasu", and left for work, leaving 2 and 3 quarters of pancake.

The day went by as boring enough. Train station, do paperwork, file, lunch, train station, more paperwork, organizing, afternoon coffee, train station, home. 

"Tadaima..." Suit said, slipping off his shoes, making his way to his room and flopping onto his bed.

Tomorrow is another day.


	2. Miss You

As opposed to being awoken by his alarm, Suit woke up to being in the back of Hero's car.

Like any normal person, he screamed.

"Ey, you're awake!"

Suit frantically looked around. "What?"

Hero laughed. "Don't you remember? You promised me you'd back me up when I finally see Trevor!"

Ah, right. Trevor, better known as Space, was coming back from his trip. Hero had begged Suit to back him up and as you can see, Suit agreed.

"R-right.."

Suit lay back on to the seats and stared at the car roof. "How long has it been since you've seen Trevor exactly?"

Hero paused. "Mn, about 15 years."

"15!?"

"Yeah! He said he was going to Mars and Jupiter and Venus and other places!" Hero replied joyfully.

"You were like 13!" Suit sat up.

"Yeah, it's been a while. But 15 years won't get in my way! And we're here!"

The car slowed and the adrenalin set off in Suit from waking up in a car was enough to keep him up. Hero grabbed his keys and hopped out of the car to Matt(aka Rock), his other older brother. Unbuckling his seatbelt and tearing off a blanket draped over him, Suit made his way to the duo.

"Hey Rock," he said, waving slightly. "I didn't know you were coming."

"I just show up... and I'm here for Trevor. He is my brother."

Suit's eyes widened. "You," he pointed at Rock, "and you," he pointed at Hero, "are brothers."

Rock chuckled, "Adopted actually. Alfred's adopted. Trevor and I are blood brothers."

"Ah, that makes sense." 

After a moment of silence, Hero looked off to the distance, gasped, grabbed Suit and head to tackle a man in a red spacesuit. "Trevor!"

The man tore off his helmet, revealing a long and flowy, golden head of hair. He laughed and pat Hero's head. "My my my, you've got so tall."

"Want me to take care of that?" Rock stepped towards Space, who had been tackled by Hero and Suit, who had been very disoriented.

"Yeah," Suit replied, grabbing Rock's wrist and pulling himself up. Turning around and watching the trio start to interact, Suit said, "I'm beginning to think you just wanted me to meet your brother."

Hero smiled smugly, "Maybe."

Suit sighed, "Since you seem like you got things under control, I'll take my leave." And then he turned around and headed back to the city.

On his way out, he caught a small quote. "Eh!? But I  _missed you!_ "

Suit gulped. He stood for a bit; his back to the trio. Space tilted his head. "Suit?"

Suit snapped out of his trance and profusely apologized. "Ah, sorry, sorry! I'll be going now."

Heading to the nearest subway, Suit had some time to think.

_"But I missed you!"_

In his thinking however, he ended up missing his stop and had to take another train. Leaving his stop, he took the long way.

_"Isn't that right, Kagami?"_

Making it home, Kagami opened his fridge and ate leftovers. After he finished, he sat there until night. Just sitting.

_"We'll still be together."_

Eventually, he fell asleep, leaving dirty dishes and a man just sitting.

The door opened and Sportsman closed it behind him, taking note of Suit on the counter passed out. Placing his equipment down, Sportsman heaved Suit off the counter and to the bed.

Suit's was a mess so Sportsman heaved Suit onto his. Changing into pajamas, Alden flopped onto his bed and pulled the blanket over the both of them.

Kagami looked so peaceful. To Alden, he was not okay.

Kagami doesn't just sleep anywhere. He's too organized for that. Nor does he just leave dishes dirty. Or even have a neutral face while he slept. Always a small smile.

So what's wrong?

 


	3. A Mess

Space knocked on HoH's door.

After waiting for about half an hour, he grabbed the spare key he was given and opened the door. An absolute mess I'll tell you that.

The house was in disarray. Furniture knocked over, some lights haven't been changed yet, stuff was everywhere. It was like a hurricane came through here. Yet, it smelled so nice. Like a bouquet of flowers. Absolutely enticing.

Space was obviously distraught at this. After all, HoH would never leave his house like this. He was almost perfect in a way. Always cleaning things, making sure everything is in it's right place, the guy practically was a neat freak if he wasn't so forgiving.

So Space walked inside, unsure what to make of the place and what exactly happened to HoH while he was gone. Space ignored the living room, kitchen, and bathroom and went to the bedroom upstairs. Absolutely clean. It was like HoH never left!

But something just felt off. Like someone else was here to. Not in this room but somewhere in this house. Hearing footsteps, Space hid in the closet, dark enough to not be seen but enough holes to see the other side.

A man in a suit opened the bedroom door, walked in and set a box onto the bed. Space couldn't recognize him. Stretching, the man began pulling things out of the box, staring at them before tossing them onto the bed. About halfway through the box, there was what seem to be a book.

The man stopped and opened the book slowly, staying on certain pages for an awfully long time. When the man got to about three fourths of the book, he began to cry very quietly, almost looked like he was thinking if you were far enough.

The man tried to hold back tears but failed miserably. It got to the point of where the man was soon gripping the bed, trying to hold back his sobs. Trevor, on the other hand, was staring at this man, trying to figure out who this man was.

Then he remembered. This is Tsuin's house. Tsuin has a twin brother. His name is Kagami. This man is Kagami.

So then why is Kagami here?

Trevor couldn't really ask, considering his situation. He just stayed, waiting for Kagami to stop crying. As he watched, questions piped into his head.

How did Kagami get in? Why is this room clean but the rest of the house a mess? Where did that box come from? Where is Tsuin?

And just why is Kagami crying?


	4. Shopping

A normal day at the mall.

Nico(preferably called Playboy), Suit, Yoosong(aka Idol), and Marco(nicknamed Lapdog) were off inside this mall on a bit of a splurge. Hey, sometimes you wanna spend a bit more than you need to, okay?

Lapdog had jumped onto Suit's back while Idol dragged all four of them to one of that bigger clothing stores. Idol ran off into it with Playboy behind while Suit set Lapdog down. Stretching, the two went off into the men's section and, not surprisingly, Suit went to the suits and Lapdog looked at the more pastel young boys clothing, mostly about dogs.

Suit had needed a few new suits since he had slept in a few of them, ruining them. Scanning trough all the clothes and grabbing a few from this section, Lapdog decided to go help Suit with his suits.

Then, Playboy and Idol came back from the makeup section, Playboy being covered in testers. Idol jumped over to Suit and Lapdog. "So, how's the shopping going?"

Lapdog's ears(?) had perked up and he held the clothes he got from the pastels. "Real cool! I found a bunch of cool things! I'm just helping out Mr. Suit now!"

While the two younger boys talked, Playboy walked over to Suit. "So, how's your shopping going?"

Suit shrugged. "Not much. Just finding a few new suits to replace my ruined ones."

"Ah, right. You always have a habit of sleeping in your suits." Playboy leaned against the rack and grabbed a bright white one out of the mix. "Hey, this one looked like HoH's suit."

Suit stiffened.

Playboy continued. "If you dyed your hair and wore this, no one could tell the difference between you two! Wild, huh. Speaking of which, where is your brother?"

Kagami gulped and lied. "He- he's in Japan. Visiting family and such."

_"Ah, Kagami, you're lying again!"_

Nico stayed idle for a moment, looking into Kagami's eyes, before accepting the answer with a tinge of skepticism. Then Playboy suggested that they buy the suit just in case HoH's gets dirty.

_"I don't like it when you lie!"_

"Y-yeah. Sure."

Turning to the boys, the four males payed for the clothes.

Walking out of the mall, Suit was starting to hyperventilate. Lapdog was clinging to him while Playboy stared at Idol and the amount of receipts they had gotten. The white suit in his bag wasn't helping his case either.

"Oh, Mr. Suit!" Suit looked down on Lapdog. "Do you wanna help Idol and me with the clothes?"

Instead of answering, Kagami just looked at Lapdog, his blood pressure rising and his breathing erratic. He gulped and stopped in his tracks, dropping the bag and catching the attention of Playboy and Idol.

"Mr. Suit?"

"I'm sorry... I have to go!" Then Kagami dashed away, unaware of the incoming cars before him.


End file.
